Five Nights at Freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's is a point-and-click survival horror game developed and published by Scott Cawthon on August 8, 2014. It has been released on Microsoft Windows, Android, iOS and Windows Phone. The game follows the protagonist, Mike Schmidt, working as a night security guard who is watching cameras in a local pizzeria while trying to defend themselves from the four animatronics walking around the pizzeria. Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's is a point-and-click survival horror game where the player plays as the protagonist, Mike Schmidt, a security guard who watches over Freddy Fazbear's Pizza during the night while also trying to defend themselves from the four animatronics who wander around the pizzeria during the night. The player is situated in a small office at the back of the pizzeria where there are two doorways and a camera system which they can use by clicking the box at the bottom of the screen. While on the cameras, the player can change the camera view by clicking on the different rooms on the pizzeria map to watch the rooms to see where the animatronics are. While in the office, the player can shut the two doors to stop the animatronics from entering, and can also turn on the lights in the hallways outside the doors to see if any animatronics are outside the office. However, the player has a limited power supply, which starts at 100% on each night and will slowly go down naturally, however shutting the doors, using the door lights or using the camera system all consume power. If the player's power supply reaches 0%, the lights in the pizzeria will turn off, the doors will be forced open and the player will be unable to use the doors or the cameras, and Freddy will appear outside the left door and will eventually shut off the lights completely and kill the player, unless the player is incredibly close to 6AM. Each night starts at 12AM, and the player must survive until 6AM without being killed by an animatronic. The player will beat the game when they complete all five nights, however a sixth night will become available which is much harder than the previous nights. If the player beats the sixth night, a custom night will become available, where the player can change the difficulty of each animatronic to have an easy night or a hard night. There are a total of four main animatronics and one secret animatronic, which are listed below: *'Freddy Fazbear '- Freddy Fazbear is a large brown bear animatronic, and the main mascot of the game and the entire franchise. Freddy usually doesn't become active until later nights, however Freddy's pattern involves hiding in dark parts of the pizzeria like the girls' bathroom, before eventually appearing in the East Hall Corner. Freddy won't appear at the door if the player turns on the light, so the player must close the east door until Freddy leaves the East Hall Corner. If the player loses all their power, Freddy will appear in their west doorway with a flashing light in his face while he plays his jingle, and will eventually turn off his light and jumpscare the player. *'Bonnie the Bunny '- Bonnie is a large purple rabbit animatronic, who is probably the most active animatronic out of the four main ones. He will become active on the first night, and will travel through the pizzeria and will come down the west hallway before appearing outside the player's west door. The player must shut the west door if he appears and must wait until Bonnie's shadow in the window disappears to know that he is gone before opening the door again. Bonnie can appear in all of the west rooms, like the Storage Room, Parts & Service and the West Hall. *'Chica the Chicken '- Chica is a large yellow chicken animatronic, and becomes active on the second night and rarely on the first night. Chica is very similar to Bonnie in behaviour, as she will slowly travel through the pizzeria to get to the player, however unlike Bonnie, Chica will travel throught the east side of the pizzeria before appearing in the window of the player's east door. The player must shut the door as soon as they see Chica in their window until she leaves before reopening the door. *'Foxy the Pirate Fox '- Foxy is a large red fox animatronic who is probably the most unique and aggressive animatronic in the game. Foxy becomes active on the third night and rarely on the second night. Foxy will hide behind the curtain in Pirate's Cove, however will gradually emerge from the curtain and will eventually run out from his curtain and run through the west hall and will attack the player instantly unless the player has the west door closed when Foxy runs out, which will stop Foxy from entering, but he will bang the door and drain some power if he is stopped. Foxy's progress can be slowed down if the player continuously watches the Pirate's Cove camera. *'Golden Freddy '- Golden Freddy is a rare secret fifth animatronic, and is a large golden bear animatronic with no endoskeleton. His face can sometimes appear on the poster of one of the hallway corner cameras, and if the player puts the camera down after seeing his face, Golden Freddy will appear slumped on the floor in front of the player in the office, and will create hallucinations and the words 'It's Me'. If the player doesn't put their camera back up after seeing Golden Freddy, Golden Freddy will jumpscare the player and crash the game. Plot The main character, whose name is later revealed to be Mike Schmidt, has started a job working as a night watch security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a restaurant owned by the fictional "Fazbear Entertainment". A voicemail message is left by Mike's predecessor each night (until he is killed on Night 4, after which, there is just garble) and explains different aspects of the history of the restaurant. He explains that the restaurant's animatronic animal characters, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and the disused Foxy the Pirate Fox, come to life at night, because if they were left off for too long, their servomotors would lock up. The employee warns Mike that if one of the robots encounters a human, they will automatically assume that it is an endoskeleton not in a costume, and "forcefully stuff them" into a spare mechanical Freddy Fazbear costume, killing the person in the process. It is hinted throughout the game that the restaurant has had a troubled past. The man on the phone mentions an incident called "the Bite of '87", which involved the loss of a person's frontal lobe. Newspaper clippings in the restaurant's east hallway reveal that a reported mass murder occurred on site, when a man lured five children to a back room and supposedly murdered them. Later, the restaurant received complaints that the animatronics began to smell foul, and became stained with blood and mucus around the eyes and mouth, with one customer comparing them to "reanimated carcasses", implying that the children's dead bodies are hidden inside the animatronics and the children's ghosts are possessing them. After the seventh night, Mike is fired from his job for tampering with the animatronics, general unprofessionalism, and odor Category:Point-and-click games Category:Survival games Category:Horror games Category:Indie games Category:PC games Category:Windows games Category:Steam games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's games Category:IOS Games Category:Android games